callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Wield
:For the attachment in Modern Warfare 2 with the same function, see Akimbo. Dual Wield is a weapon attachment available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is functionally identical to the Akimbo attachment in Modern Warfare 2. Dual Wield allows the player to use a weapon in each hand, effectively doubling the player's firepower. However, Dual Wielded weapons can only be hipfired, greatly reducing accuracy at any range. It also will somewhat reduce the weapons hip-fire accuracy, so steady aim is advised. Dual Wield is only available for Handguns, the HS-10 shotgun and certain submachine guns. It increases chances of point blank kills, albeit at the cost of ammunition expense and accuracy at range. It should also be noted that Dual Wielded weapons usually have a faster switch speed, except for the Kiparis, HS-10 and Python.'' Trivia *There are two methods of firing your weapon with this attachment. One is to fire both at the same time, giving more chance to hit your target. The other is to fire one at a time, thus giving the player a continuous stream of bullets, though is much less accurate than just using sleight of hand to have near continuous fire. *The Python automatically gains the Speed Reloader attachment when Dual Wielded. *The M1911 Dual Wield has a unique empty reload animation; where the player throws the gun where the grip is facing up so he can pull back on the slide, and again throws the gun back in position only to catch it the grip in his hand and the trigger with his index finger and press the trigger to make the slide slide back. *The box cover and promotional posters for the game have shown a man with a Commando and an M16 strapped to his back, along with an M1911 in each hand; the Assault Rifles cannot be Dual Wielded in-game, but the pistols can. *Using dual wield weapons in ''Black Ops ''seems to decrease their usual accuracy more so than in ''Modern Warfare 2. This can be observed when using Dual Makarovs. *Dual Wielded pistols cannot be used in Second Chance. Instead, the player will automatically pull out a M1911, regardless of what pistol they are using. *On the PS3, the right weapon will fire but sometimes fail to make a firing sound. *On many weapons, the firing sounds are slightly different for the left and right weapons. *On the PC, clicking the left mouse button will pull the trigger of the right gun, and the right mouse button firing the left gun instead. This is because on consoles, players aim down sight with the L1 button (left button) and shoot with the R1 button (right button); however, in PC, players aim down sight with a right click and shoot with a left click, which the controls on the PC version possibly forgotten to reverse, unlike Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which did reverse the controls for akimbo weapons. *Dual Wield decreases the maximum damage of the dual scorpions from 50 to 40 presumably to prevent them being able to kill in one hit from each gun File:Dualmakarov.png|Dual Wielding Makarovs. es:Duales Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer